


Так пахнет дождём после долгой засухи

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Protego_Maxima



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Petrichor — приятный запах дождя, пролившегося после долгой засухи»





	Так пахнет дождём после долгой засухи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585638) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



Хакс, вздрогнув, проснулся посреди ночи. Он повернулся, чтобы найти Кайло и окунуться в тепло его тела, но обнаружил лишь пустые простыни. Забрался глубже под одеяло, пряча замёрзший нос в ладони, чтобы согреться своим дыханием, но тут кожу обдало резким порывом сквозняка, пробравшегося под покрывало. Открыв глаза, он сощурился от льющегося в спальню света полной луны.  
  
Кайло оставил двери в комнату широко распахнутыми и стоял на балконе, нагнувшись над перилами. Босой, без рубашки, он, казалось, совсем не замечал холода, вглядываясь во что-то невидимое Хаксу.  
  
— Какой бы ерундой ты ни занимался, может, прекратишь и вернёшься в постель? Или хотя бы из вежливости закроешь двери? — проворчал Хакс.  
  
— Чувствуешь запах?  
  
— Нет, я от холода собственного носа не чувствую.  
  
— Дождь идёт.  
  
— Радость какая. — Дождей Хаксу с лихвой хватило в юности.  
  
Он не услышал, как Кайло подошёл, и удивлённо вскрикнул, когда его сгребли в охапку вместе с одеялами.  
  
— Звёзды, Рен, ты сумасшедший! Поставь меня на пол.  
  
Не обращая внимания на протесты, Кайло вынес его на балкон.  
  
— Я простыну.  
  
— Здесь не настолько холодно. Тише. Просто вдохни.  
  
Уткнувшись носом в плечо Кайло, Хакс попытался натянуть одеяло на голову. Коснувшись губами его виска, Кайло покрепче прижал Хакса к себе.  
  
— И ты после этого называешь меня капризным ребёнком.  
  
— ...Сказал человек, который без всякой на то причины вытащил меня из постели посреди ночи.  
  
— Причина была.  
  
— Значит, без всякой разумной на то причины.  
  
— Ну же, Хакс, сделай это ради меня. А потом я уложу тебя обратно в кроватку, закрою двери и хорошенько согрею.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Давай поскорее покончим с этим.  
  
Кайло чуть разжал объятия, Хакс выпрямился и встал на стопы Кайло: если уж терпеть подобную блажь, то хотя бы не касаясь каменных плит босыми ногами. Он ощущал, как касается его спины грудь Кайло, поднимаясь от каждого вдоха, и слышал лёгкий свист его дыхания. Чувствуя себя глупо, Хакс глубоко вздохнул раз, потом другой.  
  
— Вот, чувствуешь?  
  
Ещё один порыв ветра ударил в лицо, плеснул дождевыми каплями, хотя балкон был защищён навесом. Он принёс с собой запах влажной земли и озона, в котором на мгновение прорезались древесные нотки, чтобы тут же смениться нотами сладости. Так, должно быть, пахло, когда рождался мир. На веки снова брызнуло водой. Хакс и не заметил, что закрыл глаза. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такого запаха. Хакс снова вдохнул и одновременно с этим почувствовал, как поднимается грудь Кайло. Вдох — и выдох, вдох — и выдох, словно контрапункт к мерному стуку дождевых капель.  
  
Он не стал спорить, когда Кайло поднял его и отнёс обратно в постель. Но когда тот повернулся к балкону — приподнялся и взял его за руку:  
  
— Нет. Оставь двери открытыми.


End file.
